


The Case Of A Missing Magnus

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Funny, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec gets drunk and loses Magnus. Somewhere. He asks Izzy and Jace for help but they decide to be mean. Cue an over emotional Alec. He gets his revenge on his siblings.





	The Case Of A Missing Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Found this among my google docs today. Written a while back. Idk. Feeling kinda down today and this cheered me up so I'm sharing it with the u finally lol.

Alec was drunkenly giggling, humming himself a song that was unknown to Isabelle, who was just grinning next to her brother and nudged Jace, who arched his eyebrow and then smiled when Isabelle pointed at Alec, who was looking around, trying to find Magnus, who was apparently missing. The four of them were at Pandemonium and Alec was having a great time, until Magnus went missing and he pouted, hiccuping as he was trying to remember where Magnus had gotten off to. Alec remembered that Magnus was there when they were dancing and when they have gotten to get the drinks. He also remembered Magnus telling him to slow down chugging down the drinks, but he was too stubborn and didn’t want to listen to his boyfriend, drinking the shots like a champ. Well, maybe that wasn’t the brightest idea he had gotten so far, but then his eyes filled with horror and started panicking, because he couldn’t remember where Magnus went.

 

Izzy noticed that her brother was no longer smiling and was now looking around in panic. She grinned as she was pretty drunk herself, giggling and Jace then pressed his lips together when he noticed as well that their brother wasn’t feeling too hot. “Alec, what’s wrong?” asked Jace, who was the most sober out of the three of them and Alec pressed his lips together and rubbed the back of his neck, drunkenly hiccuping as his brain was working with full power trying to recall where Magnus had wandered off to, but then he finally gave up and he looked at his siblings, hoping that they knew were Magnus was and he tapped Isabelle’s shoulder, Jace giving him an offended look when he saw that his brother would much rather talk about it with Izzy and not with him.

 

“Iz-zy,” whined Alec, his speech awfully slurred as he straightened himself up in his chair and then Izzy finally looked at him, no longer laughing, putting on a serious face, but the room was spinning for her as well and she tried her best to suppress back a laughter. “Where-where is Magnus?” asked Alec and looked at Isabelle, who frowned and then started giggling. She wasn’t that drunk and she remembered Magnus telling them that he was going to the toilet. Which was like a minute ago and Alec was already having a freakout that his boyfriend still wasn’t back?

 

“Who’s Magnus?” asked Isabelle on purpose and then started laughing, Alec’s eyes widening and he then looked at Jace, who was laughing as well. Surely Alec wasn’t going to buy this, was he? It was true that Alec could get pretty interesting when he was drunk, but even he wouldn’t believe this kind of a ridiculous thing. However, Jace was surprised when Alec let out a loud shriek and he started laughing, because Alec started freaking out even more and he started looking around again.

 

“M-Magnus, Izzz,” said Alec and banged with his fists on the table and then looked at Jace. “My boyfriend,” he then said and Jace gave him an odd look, Alec’s heart falling to the pit of his stomach, because Jace also didn’t seem to know who he was talking about “Jace, you know Magnus! Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” he said, being all serious and Isabelle’s whole body was shaking from laughter, but she looked super serious when Alec looked at her. Well, he thought she did. He didn’t notice how hard she was still laughing as alcohol had clouded his judgement and he felt tears going to his eyes.

 

“Dude, I have no idea who Magnus is,” said Jace and Alec quickly looked at Izzy.

 

“Izzy, you know Magnus, my boyfriend,” said Alec, panicking and much to his horror, Isabelle only shrugged. God, this was too good and too much fun. She knew they were being kind of mean to Alec, but it was kind of his own fault. Plus, all of them were pretty drunk and when the Lightwood siblings would get drunk together, they liked playing pranks on each other. Not that really crossed Alec’s thought process at the time. 

 

“I don’t know Alec,” she said and Alec’s tears were back, his lower lip shaking. By the Angel, what if someone stole Magnus and erased everyone’s memories of him and left only Alec’s. What if it was Asmodeus. Or someone else and now Alec would have to live the rest of his life without his gorgeous and awesome boyfriend. “Though the name does sound familiar,” she said and winked at Jace. 

 

“Maybe you could describe him for us,” said Jace with a grin and Alec quickly nodded. Okay, yes, he could do that! “And we’ll help you find him,” he said and Alec nodded again. 

 

“My boyfriend was gorgeous,” stammered Alec and his lower lip was shaking again. “He, um, he was this tall,” said Alec and lifted his arm up, Jace arching an eyebrow when he saw that Alec was being all serious and he looked at Isabelle, who was laughing quietly. Alec was in too much of a distress to notice that she was laughing so much and he went on by describe his gorgeous and missing boyfriend. “He’s quite magical,” he said and swallowed back a sniffle.

 

“What colour are his eyes?”

 

“The colour of the ocean after a storm,” blurted out Alec and Izzy chuckled.

 

“Which is?” asked Izzy.

 

“Beautiful,” stammered Alec and then burst in tears, Isabelle’s eyes widening and then she panicked, because she wasn’t expecting that their older brother would start crying right there in middle of the Pandemonium and she looked at Jace, who was as equally shocked and they felt bad then. Oh, they were going to be so dead if Magnus returned in the moment and saw the making his boyfriend cry, Izzy and Jace quickly hugging Alec, who was still mourning the disappearance of his boyfriend, which no one seemed to remember. “And now he’s gone,” hiccuped Alec. 

 

“Alec, he's-”

 

“And he was the best, you know?” asked Alec and hiccuped again, tears rolling down his face. “When I needed to vent, Magnus was there. When I needed to cuddle, Magnus was there,” stammered Alec as he continued being the over emotional mess and he sobbed. “When I needed a kiss, Magnus was there. When I wanted wanted to be fabolous, Magnus was there and-” he started whining again and both Jace and Izzy looked at each other. “He was just so pretty and awesome and amazing,” he cried and hid his face into his palms.

 

“Alec,” said Jace and gently tapped Alec's shoulder. “We were just kidding, Magnus went for-” he tried to explain, but Alec wasn't listening and he burst in tears again, sobbing and calling out Magnus’ name.

 

“Izzy, do something. Magnus will kill us if he finds out we made him cry,” hissed Jace and looked at Isabelle, who was in a hurry to get Alec back under control as well, but didn't know what to do really. They fucked up and she flinched, because she didn't even want to know what Magnus was going to do to them if he found out they made his precious Alexander cry and she was chewing on her lower lip as she watched Alec pulling out his name. Alec teared up again when he saw Magnus’ picture looking back at him and then he tried finding Magnus’ number among his contacts. Because he was pretty drunk, he couldn't really find the number, vision blurry from tears and he sobbed.

 

“He's gone,” sobbed Alec. “And I love him so much,” he stammered and shook his head, his stomach making a weird flip and he suddenly felt sick down to his stomach. He was going to throw up, dropping his phone on the floor and Jace stood up when he saw Alec's pale face and he panicked.

 

“Alec, you feeling okay?”

 

Alec shook his head and looked towards the toilets. “I think I'm gonna be sick,” he announced and quickly waddled over to the toilets, ignoring Jace's questions if he should come along with him and Alec quickly locked himself into a bathroom stall and then just sat on the floor. The sickness kind of calmed down, but the room was still spinning and he felt terrible again when he remembered his missing boyfriend, sobbing loudly and there was a knock on the door of his stall, Alec looking up.

 

“Hey,” said a soft, similar voice. “Everything okay in there?” asked the voice and Alec shook his head.

 

“No!” sobbed Alec.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I lost my boyfriend, he went missing,” sobbed Alec and buried his face into his palms again. “He was so awesome and pretty. His eyes sparkled and he had such an awesome ass,” rambled Alec, giggling when he said that, but then he sobbed again. “And so kind and magical. And now he's gone,” he continued crying. “Once-once he took me to Tokyo,” he said. “And Paris. We also went to Prague. And we took photos. Magnus is so pretty there. Wanna see?” he asked as he started looking for his wallet and then realised that he was still alone in the stall.

 

“Alexander?” asked a voice in disbelief.

 

“Stranger, I'm stuck inside,” said Alec as he was struggling to open the door. “The door is stuck,” he said and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach and tried kicking the door open, but nothing happened and he collapsed onto his knees. “This is the worst day ever. I lost Magnus and now I'm stuck in here. I'm going to die alone on a smelly toilet and-” he continued ranting, but then the door suddenly opened and there stood a very confused Magnus.

 

Magnus was in complete shock when he realised that the sobbing man in the stall was Alexander. He was literally gone for five minutes, the line was long in the bathroom, so it took him a while. But, Alexander was in panic, sobbing and clearly very drunk. Well, he was drunk when he left him with Jace and Izzy, but he didn't think it was this bad and he chuckled. He knew Alec's drunk side very well and he shook his head, Alec slowly looking up and he shrieked.

 

“Oh no I'm dead already,” he said and pointed to Magnus. “You're an angel now and-”

 

“Alexander, calm down,” said Magnus and helped Alec onto his legs. It was only after he realised that he was able to touch Magnus that he finally calmed down properly and his eyes widened, Magnus chuckling when Alec touched his cheek and then pinched it gently. Alec's eyes widened and his heart started hammering against his ribcage with happiness and he literally ran up to his boyfriend and he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight crushing hug, almost lifting him off of his feet and Magnus started laughing. “Woah, woah… Calm down big guy,” said Magnus and Alec was giggling.

 

“Magnus you're back!” said Alec happily and crushed their lips together. “You came back to me. Oh thank goodness, I was so scared when you went missing. I was looking for you everywhere! I missed you so much,” he said and Magnus was just awkwardly laughing as he didn't know what happened. “Thank God,” said Alec and hugged Magnus again. “I'm never ever ever letting you go,” he said and tightened the hug.

 

“Darling, you're crushing me,” stammered Magnus and breathlessly laughed when Alec finally let go off, sighing and he shook his head. “You're a mess,” he said and started wiping Alec's tears and he grinned. “And what do you mean? I was never gone. I went to the toilet. I told you, remember?” he asked and frowned, Alec shaking his head as he forgotten.

 

“Izzy and Jace said they don't know who you are when I asked them,” said Alec and huffed under his breath and pressed his lips together when Magnus started laughing and Alec gave him an offended look. “Magnus… Why are you-”

 

“I think your brother and sister were making fun of you,” said Magnus with a chuckle and Alec finally stopped talking and started thinking. He blinked once, blinked twice and then his face flushed when he finally understood his mistake and he buried his face into his palms and let out a loud groan of embarrassment, Magnus laughing as he cupped his face and kissed his adorable drunk boyfriend. “Aw, you're adorable when you're drunk,” he said and Alec flushed. “And if you ever find me missing just remember that I'd never leave you, angel.”

 

“I'm gonna kill them,” announced Alec and Magnus grinned, walking out of the bathroom, following Alexander as he was marching towards Izzy and Jace, who were now looking horrified when they saw Magnus with Alec. However, they weren't going to feel Magnus’ wrath, but Alec's. “E-everyone attention please,” said Alec, stepping onto the stage as Magnus had a live band playing in there that day and the music stopped playing. Magnus sat down and grinned, knowing that he was in for a good show. “I said listen,” he said and finally got everyone's attention.

 

“Magnus what is he-” started Jace, but his voice trailed off.

 

“Let-let me introduce you my siblings,” he said, slurring his words, swinging back a bit. “Oopsie, I'm a bit drunk,” he giggled and then looked at Jace. “Our Jacey here,” said Alec and looked at Magnus. “Spotlight, babe,” said Alec when he noticed that Jace was sinking in his chair, embarrassed. Magnus grinned and flicked with his fingers, Jace illuminated and Alec smiled.

 

“Magnus tell him-”

 

“Jace Jace Jace,” said Alec and hiccuped. “Claims to be a big bad Shadowhunter,” he said and then made a dramatic pause. “It's all a lie,” said Alec and nodded. “Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Our Jace there is a  _ coward.  _ Show him a duck and he'll scream like a baby,” said Alec and looked and Magnus. “Magnus let's put my theory to the test,” said Alec and Magnus summoned a little ducky on top of Jace's head and the blonde yelped, making everyone laugh.

 

“Alec stop or-”

 

“Also he has a small one so there's that. I feel sorry for Clary, no wonder she's always in such a bad mood. Poor girl,” he said and giggled, Jace wanting to disappear as Alec continued to grill him for more than an hour and everyone was loving it. Then, he started grilling Isabelle and both of them begged Magnus to make Alec shut up.

 

The warlock didn't listen to them and kept laughing, his stomach hurting when he and Alec made their way back home much later. He hadn't laughed so much in decades and Alec was also satisfied with himself. Isabelle and Jace finally learned not to mess with him ever again after that, because they learned that Alec's mouth is a dangerous weapon when he was drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it.  
> Come stalk me on tumblr @katychan666


End file.
